universecreationfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Creatureboy11/Archives3
My talk page is not for 1 word messages. War Can you please remove the cannibal part? The TGC would never ever be cannibals, it's against their culture and beliefs. And I'm retaking Ventoren in my next part- I think it should be a focal point in the war. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:22, August 4, 2010 (UTC) End Wait! Don't end it yet, we still have to meet the Kraystaluk. I'm leaving now, but I'll see you later! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:13, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Truce Sorry, but no birthday truce! The TGC just wouldn't, sorry! But again, Happy Birthday![[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:47, August 6, 2010 (UTC) The War Hey, I think the war has some problems. We really should have discussed it more beforehand, we started with no plan. And we need to meet the Kraystaluk and such. We should start over, but we also should wait til Techno's back, so she and Wormulon can write about the Cold War part. What do you think? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:53, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Clear the war page? Let's delete it for now, and bring it back later. And what about achievements? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:57, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Cool! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 01:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Tyrek Empire I am Gongnores Slaki, and I rule my Empire, the Tyrek Empire. We come from the Tyrek galaxy, which is a Bit close to your Galaxy. Yor People have been through so many Wars on the Prime Universe (Sporewiki Universe), that we have decided not to kill your race. But we don't see much advantage in allying such a small species such as yours. If you tell us the Advantages in an alliance with your Small spacies, than we might consider an alliance. Korzhego, (Goodbye) - Gongnores Slaki Irskaad 16:18, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 2 from the Tyrek Empire Hello Again, Pepis Republic. We have evaluated your proposal, and we agree on an alliance between the Tyrek Empire and the Pepis Republic. We hope that this Alliance benefits us both. If you need powerful weaponry, you now know where to look. =) Korzhego, - Gongnores Slaki Irskaad 17:07, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Transmission 3 from the Tyrek Empire Just another Message asking why would we need to know that a Planet has white Spice? We found one White Spice Planet 12 Years Ago! Korzhego, -Gongnores Slaki Irskaad 17:22, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Do yu like the pictures on the Kraystaluk page? Master Liquid 22:01, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Vandalised. Again. Head Diplomat Pepis was vandalised by an unregistered guy. Blocked him for a year. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 23:17, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Truth or Lie? Irskaad 18:39, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Irskaad 18:47, August 13, 2010 (UTC) *The Tyrekian outermost colonies build their own mechas and Dragon missiles, this way, they can defend their outermost colonies. The Tyrekians are Really Angry, they Hate the Ribilians, and they have declared war. They have made a huge mistake by mocking the Tyrekians.* (This should go in its own fiction page, should it?) Reply to the pepian Transmission Incoming Transmission - DCP Channel The Galactic Core will be a wise move, we shall harness it, as it is the most energetic object in the galaxy! --Admiral Horlin Adventures are one of my best strongest points in Spore creating, so I shall join the Legion of adventure makers! This universe shall tremble! Wormulon Talk to me 21:21, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Of course! Wormulon Talk to me 21:22, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Greetings Pepis... Incoming transmission from unknown source prrrsshhhh....... We see that your foolish beliefs in democracy have weakened you. we always knew you where weak, prepare to bend down an feel the wrath of Spode ~ Unknown Scared of my upcoming empire Creatureboy? Sporesauce 95 21:28, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition He said, "This statement is false." [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 02:36, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Reply to the Fexian Transmission Badges stuff How to I make new badges, I've never used this extension before.--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) :I'm mainly asking cos I want to use them on my own wiki, but I would like to try make a new one, once I've set up the namespace thing. My idea is we set it into Empire:Da Noo Loronz and put the category as "Technobliterator". Your thoughts on that?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:06, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Sorry not explaining myself :P I was just thinking the badges should be about how well you've improved your own empire, cos "edit a page" could be any page. Can you please tell me how to make a new badge, I'll make one just to test it out, delete it if you don't need it?--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 17:12, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Page Deletion I am well aware of the fact that they were copied from SporeWiki; following your logic, the Olvidian page should be deleted as well. (sarcasm) But still, I don't see the reason for WHY they were deleted other than the fact they were copied from SporeWiki; they ARE my creations, after all. Sorry if it seems like I'm being rude; I'm not trying to be. Shadowalkers Speak. 22:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Invitation Thanks on inviting me, I'll see what I can do ~ talk) VofValar 23:29, August 16, 2010 (UTC) I've added all I can think for now, but I will continue to add tips and tricks when I think of them. Wormulon Talk to me 01:56, August 17, 2010 (UTC) About wiki maintenance Wiki maintenance is about special pages mostly. See under the navbar, there are things like recent Changes, Random page blah... there will be special pages? Well, basically, you gotta empty the negative ones "Outdated page, dead end pages....).--TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 11:31, August 17, 2010 (UTC) He is allowed to come! The more guests, the better! I shall bring the finest blood wine, brewed on Mirenton! --Warlord Kilnok 15:07, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Adventures of Kies in the Fex Gym Swordfighting, huh? I'm going to try that. I know the art of the sword, known as the "Ketargak" in my Empire. - Kies Irskaad 19:17, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Swimming? Oh, I never swimmed in my life... do you have a boat? - Kies Irskaad 19:22, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I Think I can use a Glider, how does it work? - Kies Irskaad 19:25, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Can you direct me to the Gliders, I think I can handle it. - Kies Irskaad 19:29, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Wow... You guys are obsessed with your bodies... Allright, Here I go. - Kies *Kies Attempts Climbing the Rocks. He has formidable strength for a Kraw, and eventually makes it to the top, to the Gliders.* Irskaad 19:35, August 18, 2010 (UTC) So, let me see, I grab the Handle, run towards the cliff, then I fly... right? How to you lean down in mid-air? - Kies (Gliders do not exist in the Kraw Empire) Irskaad 20:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kies watches a fex do it* Here I go! - Kies *Kies Grabs a Glider, but doesn't hurl up his feet fast enhough and nearly falls into the water. Kies then safely makes it to the Swordfighting Arena, with very slight injury because he crashlanded into the sand.* ''Irskaad 20:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) (A Kid, they must be kidding...) - Kies's Thoughts ''*Kies blocks the kid's attack, and begins the fight. Kies is a master in the Kraw Empire, and this Kid is a star student in his class. He uses techniques Kies learned in his final Year of his Ketargak Class, when he was 8. Kies is Confident, Blocking the Kid's attacks. Kies attacks the Kid by attempting to disarm him.* '' '''Irskaad 20:16, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You're very lucky this isn't a space battle, in these fights, I could kill you, Kid. - Kies Irskaad 20:23, August 18, 2010 (UTC) You don't know who I am. I am Commander Kies, hero of 3 Empires - Including Yours, according to a Note. - Kies Irskaad 20:28, August 18, 2010 (UTC) I'm Leaving. I'm going to find something that I'm good at. - Kies Irskaad 20:30, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Now where is the Track... Track? - Kies Irskaad 20:33, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ''*Looks at the Track* ''Wow, this looks like the Kraw Inter Planetary Sports Competition. Ready to race? I'm Bigger than you, Kimo, so I'm faster. - Kies Irskaad 20:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh my... Is there anything else I can possibly beat this kid at? I Refuse to be beaten by a 5 year old! - Kies Irskaad 20:42, August 18, 2010 (UTC) What is Swinging about? - Kies ''*Kies gets laughed at by a few Fex, because of him losing against Kimo Jasa.* ''Irskaad 20:46, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Well, here I go! - Kies '*Kies is taken to the Swinging area, where he is greeted by Kimo Jasa. Both Begin. Kies does Swinging a bit slowly, because he is not used to this sport.* (Oh my, I am going to lose again...) Irskaad 20:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Damn it... will i ever... beat this Kid? - Kies, unaware of the results, and tired But, you won! - Fex Referee No... way! - Kies, surprised, and tired Uhhh... Is there... anywhere... so I can... take a break? - Kies, tired Irskaad 21:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) *Kies enters the Meal room* At least this meat isn't Xhodocto Meat... *Eats* ''Actually, It's kind of good. - Kies Irskaad 21:09, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, Kid. Congratulations to you too. Does this Empire know of me and all the Wars i've been? Just Asking, I don't mean to sound rude. - Kies Irskaad 21:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Can't we do something else? Like Armored Duels? It's popular in my Empire. We both choose our Weapons and attempt to knock the enemy down for 10 seconds. Both duelists wear Armor, by the way. The Armors some wear are AWESOME! - Kies Irskaad 21:19, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ''*Kies wears his Armor, which is similar to a Rich Black Knight's Armor.* '' I am Kies, the Demolisher! Fear me! And you are Kimo the What? - Kies Irskaad 21:24, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha, Crushed? You wish. ''*The Match is about to begin. There are 6 Weapons to choose - A Sword, an Axe, a Hammer, a Onyx, which is a Ball of spikes with a handle, 2 Claws, and a Thorned Bat. Kies chooses the Sword. Kimo has the Same weapons to choose, what will he choose?* ''Irskaad 21:31, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Haha, let's go! - Kies ''*The Match Begins. Hundreds of Fex are watching. Kies Jumps towards Kimo and attempts a cut attack.* ''Irskaad 21:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ''*6 Seconds, and Kies gets back up. He begins slashing his opponent repeatedly, until he knocks him down.* ''Irskaad 21:44, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ''*4 Seconds, Kies Grabs his sword and hits Kimo Behind his back. This stalls Kimo, and he gets back up. Kies is getting a bit tired, but he never gives up. Kies goes behind Kimo and swordslashes his neck, knocking him down.* ''Irskaad 21:50, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ''*5 Seconds, Kies Struggles to get up, but in the meanwhile he throws his sword rotatively at Kimo, Knocking him down. Kies Gets back up.* '' And this match can only get more Interesting from here! - Fex Commentator Irskaad 21:56, August 18, 2010 (UTC) ''*Weak, and Injured, Kies is Defeated, AGAIN. Kies walks to Kimo.* Geez, you hit me hard, Darn it! You truly are a worthy opponent. Hey, did you like my sport? It's popular in my Empire. - Kies Irskaad 22:02, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, nice fight indeed. Now, I Must return to the Kraw Empire. Goodbye, everyone. - Kies Irskaad 22:08, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Yes, maybe soon. Goodbye. *Kies teleports to his Ship and Returns to the 1st Gigaquadrant, back to the Kraw Galaxy.* Irskaad 22:11, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - DCP Channel We have monitored the rate of radiation escaping the Galactic Core, and indeed, it is losing mass, not particles. We wonder whether the black hyole will actually explode, if it does, it could damage this galaxy, your econmy and even subspace! --Dr.Kenders Lol, yes, the action figure line is funny! To understand how a black hole could actually do this, watch this video. Wormulon Talk to me 14:00, August 19, 2010 (UTC) It seems this universe is far older than the original one the DCP and Pepis came from. It might be the reason why galaxies are much further away. However, don't get into a panic. There does not seem to be a great amount of matter falling into the black hole replenishing it, however, the DCP could teleport matter from one of our stars using a wormhole. This matter will replenish the core. --Dr.Kenders 14:09, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Either we sacrifice a few star systems, or we let the entire galaxy perish. --Dr.Kenders 14:20, August 19, 2010 (UTC) In danger from their black holes? I'm afraid we only protect the galaxies we colonise, or our allies colonise. Let nature run its course with those ones. --Dr.Kenders 14:47, August 19, 2010 (UTC) This universe seems to be entering whats called a Big Freeze, but will still be habitable for many trillions of years. But the amount of free hydrogen available for star formation is much decreased, and galaxies are much further apart so it is the beginning of the end for star formation. But it will take red dwarf stars trillions of years to burn out, so the universe won't end soon. But black holes are losing mass at a great rate, that is the biggest danger. This is an area of interesting study, 100 trillion of years from now, our native universe may suffer the same fate. By this conclusion, both universes have exactly the same laws of physics and are flat, except yours is very old and ours is still young. --Dr.Kenders 15:02, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi Creature! This is a brilliant wiki you have! Very well done, it is much more modern then SporeWiki! I have added the URC to the database if you want to see them. If there is any positions I could take, please don't hesitate to ask! =D -Um2k9 15:20, 20 August 2010 UTC The motherlode If you ever want activities and add-ons, visit the Celestia Motherlode. Stick close attention on how to install them (there is a direction on how to somewhere on the site) and make sure they are compatible with your computer or version of celestia. Wormulon Talk to me 15:38, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Armored Duels I Take your challenge. Open the wormhole. I'm going in. But I will have to leave soon, as I have to monitor the Iteok - They're in a war in another Galaxy. - Kies Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 21:20, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Big Freeze Well done on finding your firsat extrasolar planet! The Degenerate era lasts from 100 trillion years to 1040 years. The last one is so large I need to use the power of ten. The Degenerate era gets progressively worse, the last civilizations ust huddle around dying stellar ashes such as dim white dwarfs. This universe still has billions of years to go as the Degenerate era is only just starting. All you will need to know about the Big Freeze is here - Future of an expanding universe. Wormulon Talk to me 10:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) By about the end. Some truly alien life might survive. But swarms of black holes shall feast on many systems. Wormulon Talk to me 10:53, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Transmission from Kies I am now ok, just training with my sword, and watching over the Iteok in ottzello.Everything's fine now. - Kies Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 10:51, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Administrator Hey, Creatureboy11. I would like to put myself forward to be an administrator. If you approve, I will be able to make several good changes to the wiki, due to my 1 year of experience on SporeWiki. I will also help set up templates and info-boxes and I will make many new empires, including some original ones here on Spore Create! Please accept this request, thank you. -Um2k9 02:19 22, August 2010 UTC I am not sure what you mean, could you please elaborate what you mean? 14:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Asgord Empire This is no contest! Of course we'll ally you. And I'm bringing my adorable weapons to Kindworlda. The Kraw Told me it was in another Universe, so I came with Commander Akta, as Commander Kies had to protect some cute beings called Bearians. Bye Bye! - Lezia Irskaad (Admin) - Talk to me - Fear the Tyrekians! - Date and Time: 19:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Solar wind #Solar wind is a "wind" of charged particles and plasma emitted by the Sun. #Space and time itself can far exceed the light barrier. The reasons why matter cannot is because its mass increases as it approaches the speed of light, meaning it will slow down as it gets heavier (more energy would be required to push it than there is energy available in the universe). An object could reach 99.99% and beyond, but never quite reaches the speed of light. Gravity and light, however, is massless (doesn't interact or stick to the Higgs boson). Of course spacetime is not matter, so does not have mass and it not restricted by the light barrier. Time, also slows down for objects approaching the speed of light (time dilation). Yeah, cool new sig! Wormulon Talk to me 12:04, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Again, highly speculative, but observing it would collapse its Wave function. It is the unobserved symmetry state, any observartion would collapse its symmetry. Wormulon Talk to me 12:11, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Have you ever sneezed after seeing bright light? Well sometimes, our senses and reflexes can get mixed up in the brain. A more extreme form of this is called Synesthesia, a neurological condition. An example is when people see different colours associated with different sounds. Wormulon Talk to me 12:48, August 23, 2010 (UTC) We may all experience minor forms of this throughout our lives, sometimes if I see a very bright light, it makes me sneeze, but this is common and normal and doesn't mean I have the condition. Wormulon Talk to me 12:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) By Genetic modification and cybernetics (merging life with machines). Also, I know who you are (obviously), but you should always show your signiture, its for the page histories, and if I had gone, I would have had to look through the history to see what date to asked (but more importantly, if someone sends me another message, I could miss it totally). Wormulon Talk to me 13:06, August 23, 2010 (UTC) There is a lot of theories to what can create a universe. Ours was the Big Bang. *Chaotic inflation - Universes constantly inflate into their own domains, imagine bubbles popping into existence, and rapidly inflating. A False Vacuum, changes energy state and collapses into a different one, creating a Big Bang, or maybe http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/White_holes are created when black holes cosume matter, in which case black holes create entire universes. *Brane cosmology:Branes collide, forming Big Bangs (because they reheat the energy in the universe). *The universe collapses into a Big crunch, in cycles, over and over again (this will only happen to curved universes, but ours appears flat, so this is unlikely). *Something unknown. Wormulon Talk to me 14:24, August 23, 2010 (UTC) As I explained, very advanced civilizations might be able to cross the dimensions, but it is unknown if there are actually beings there, if there are, they would be like gods to us. The possibility can't be ruled out, but at our primitive level of knowledge, there is no way of knowing yet. Wormulon Talk to me 14:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the Stratocracy of Arkhosia Jacxis 02:10, August 24, 2010 (UTC)